We are one
by ginga nagboshie gin
Summary: Guy has a sister? What will she think when she meets the Croods? P.S I do not own the quote "We are one" it belongs to Lion King 2.
1. Chapter 1

**sorry about my grammar and punctuation. I know it's not perfect, I apologize for that.**

It had been three weeks since Guy thought about leaving The Crood, now he was really part of their family. He now called Ugga mom and Grug dad. Of course he thought of the others as family, but he was still a little confused of Epp. He didn't know if he loved her or if he liked her as a sister. Guy walked over to a small banana tree, thinking what new idea he could come up with.

**"BOO." **Epp jumped out of the banana tree, trying to scare Guy.

Guy jumped back, not expecting anyone to be watching him. **"Hey Epp."**

**"I bet you didn't expecting me huh?"** She grabbed a banana, then handed it over to Guy **"Here." **

Guy took the banana **"Thanks."** He was about to say something else when he heard a shell phone go off **"Let's go." **They ran to where everyone else was at.

**"Epp, Guy are you alright?" **Grug looked over the two.

**"We're fine, are you guys alright?" **Epp asked worriedly.

**"If you didn't blow your shell, and we didn't blow our shell, then who did?" **Ugga ran her hand through her red hair.

_It can't be...Can it? I mean I haven't seen her since...since our family died. I knew she was on a hunting trip but I thought._ Snapping out of his thought, Guy picked up his shell blowing it loudly. **"I'll be back later." **Before anyone could respond Guy took off running in the direction that the shell had come from.

**"Get back here young man." **Grug shouted, he looked over at his family **"I'm going after him."**

**"Me to." **Epp replied, as she picked up her shell, and putting it into her pocket.

Grug sighed **"Fine, you guys can all come." **He started to run in the direction the Guy had went.

**"Can it really be little brother?" **A tell black-haired girl thought out loud. **"It has to be, only we use the shells...If he's using the shell he must be in danger." **The girl picked up her spear and took off running in the direction the Guy's shell came from. She started running faster as she seen what looked like an older Guy and cavemen chasing him. **"Guy duck." **She threw the spear at Grug, almost hitting him.

Grug quickly dodged the spear, he looked up at the attacker. **"Family kill circle." **The family made a circle next to Grug, making their kill circle.

Guy tried to scream out, but his voice wouldn't work. He had to find some way to protect his sister, but how could a kid stop a family of cavemen? Grug was already running full speed at Luna, he had to do something.

Luna grabbed a knife out of her bag, ready to defend her little brother from these savages.

**"STOP." **Guy jumped in front of Luna, holding up his arms.

Grug slid to a stop in front of Guy **"Move out-of-the-way." **He grabbed Guy's arm, trying to push him aside.**  
**

**"NO."** He looked from Luna to Grug **"She's my sister, and I will not let anyone touch her."**

**"Your sister?"** Epp stepped forward.

Guy took a deep breath **"Yes, she is my sister." **He turned to Luna **"I thought the hun****ting party had been killed."**

Luna looked over at Guy, keeping an eye on Grug **"We were ambushed by** _**cavemen.**_**" **She looked back at the others **"What are you doing hanging around with THEM?"**

**"I met them a few months ago, they have taken me in as their son." **Guy looked down at the ground, hoping his sister would not be mad.

Luna turned around not facing Guy, she didn't even know what to say. How could her little brother go with monsters?

Guy's heart sank, seeing his sister...His best friend rejecting him. **"Luna please." **He gave her begging eyes **"Please look at me."**

Luna shook her head, taking a step away from Guy. **"I don't know what they did to you, but the sweet little brother that I once knew is now hanging around beasts." **She looked back at him **"I will not let them do this to you, you are my brother and I will protect you." **She picked up her knife ready to stab Grug.

Grug watched as Guy and Luna talked, he stayed calm until the girl picked up the knife threatening to kill him. He grabbed Guy pushing him out-of-the-way.

Guy was about to say something back to Luna when Grug shoved him aside. Taken by surprise Guy fell on his back, knocking the wind out of him. He tried to stand up but his legs felt like jello, he looked over to where Grug and Luna where fighting. Grug had a couple of cuts on him from the knife, but Luna looked terrified. **"STOP." **He jumped between them, making it where they could not go after each other.

**"What are you two going to gain out of this? Are you guys so both on killing each other that you forgot one major thing?"** Guy said breathlessly.

Luna watched as Guy jumped between them, she wanted to go after the caveman, but she didn't want her brother hurt.

Grug gave a low growl as Guy jumped in the way. _How could Guy disobey him like this? The boy was a lot like Epp. _He thought to himself.

**"Like at your two, what differences do you see?"** He looked from The Croods then to his sister. **"We are one." **He paused, then continued. **"We are all the same, we have two hands, two feet, two eyes, a nose and a mouth. We may live differently and think differently, but that does not mean that we are not the same." **

Luna listened to what he said, then nodded her head. **"That's what mom used to say, but I still can not trust them. You are going to have to choose Guy, either me or them."**

**(I feel like this story sucks. Please tell me if I should continue or if I should just throw it out.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**People were telling me to continue this, so I guess I will keep writing. **

Guy looked from his sister to the Croods._ Who should I pick? I can't lose my sister again, but I finally have a family...But Luna is my family._ **"Luna..." **His voice cut off.

Epp listened to them talk, she had to do something, but what? Could she really let the person she loves leave? _Maybe if I can just talk to her._ She thought to herself.** "You might be Guy's sister, but Guy lives with us now."**

Guy sighed, turning from the Croods then to his sister Luna. **"I don't know, Luna is my sister but you guys took me in when I needed a family." **He sighed again **"I'm sorry ****guys, but I have to go with Luna."**

Epp could not believe her ears, how could he be saying this? After all they have been through, how could he just up and leave?

**"Guy, is this really what you want?" **Ugga asked. She was also shocked about Guy's decision, but she understood why he wanted to be with his sister. She had no one, and he felt like he should protect her.

Guy sighed then nodded**. "Yes , this is what I want." **Guy turned to Epp, he wanted to say something to her but what could he say? He knew that Epp was in love with him, and walking out like this would tear her heart out. **"Epp...I...uh..."** Before he could reply, Epp slapped him then took off running.

**"That's what you get when you hang with cavemen." **Luna grumbled under her breath.

**"Who needs him anyways?" **Gran said, then walked off after Epp followed by Grug and Thunk.

**"I'm sorry Ugga for all the trouble I have caused."** Guy looked down at his feet, then up at Ugga.

**"You should not be sorry, you have helped us in more ways we could count. If it was not for you, we would never have survived." **She gave him a hug, then followed after her family.

Guy and Luna

Guy turned toward Luna not saying a word.

**"That's why you don't stay with cavemen. Once you start to trust them, then will turn around and hurt you."** Luna said with a smile, she had finally gotten her brother back.

**"Lets just get going."** With that Guy walked off in the opposite direction that the Goods went.

The croods

Epp walked in silence _How can he do this to me? I love him, and he just goes and walks out on us._

**"I can't believe he just left us like this."** Gran thought out loud. **  
**

**"I always said that we was no good." **Grug replied, he wanted to get revenge for what Guy had done to his daughter.

**"Seriously, you are guys are complaining?" **Ugga stepped into their conversation. **"His sister has no one, he has no other option but to be with her. We have each other, but Luna has nothing. Besides, Guy has helped us so much. Yeah I will miss him, yeah I consider him family but he needs to be with his sister."**

Epp looked back at her mom, tears streaming down her cheeks. **"But he was happy with us, she should never have taken him away from us."**

**(I am completely stuck, if anyone has any ideas feel free to message them to me._**


End file.
